Adventures
by Goldenstripe2510
Summary: This is full of one-shots About the team and life being a teenage super hero. I think it's safe to say, expect the unexpected! Have fun! All different characters and genres. writing ranging from ok to terrible to really good.
1. Remote

**Ok :) So this is my first fanfic. I finally decided that I would write something instead of just reading everyone else's and wishing I could write as good. Anyways, here goes!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked Warner Bros. and DC Comics owned Young Justice, and I'm neither of them which means I don't own Young Justice.**

"_Robin, come on, where is it? Robin!" _He couldn't escape her. When he tried to escape Artemis would just drag him back. "Robin if you don't tell I'll get Wally to help" she threatened softly.

The boy wonder just smirked. "Was that a threat?" He laughed harder. "And, Seriously, Wally? Oh I'm sooooo scared." He remarked sarcastically.

Artemis tickled him again."Tell me WHERE IT IS!"

"Never" He tried another attempt to run but failed. Dragged back into a fit of laughter while she continued to torture him. Artemis rose above the boy, still holding his arm. "Ok, that's it! WALLY!"

The red-headed speedster zipped into the room. "Have you found it yet?" the expression on his face was hopeful.

Using the distraction, Robin tried to escape again, but for once Artemis knew what the little ninja's next move was and before he knew it she had flipped him to the ground and gave him a tickle. "Wally, he knows where it is! Help me pin him down."

Wally ran over and looked down on the smirking Robin. "Oh yeah, he _knows_ where it is."

Robin pretended to pout. "I'm hurt you would even think that." He sounded mock offended.

"You hold him down, and I'll tickle." Artemis moved so Wally could get a grip on Robin. She started to really tickle the pinned down boy who rolled on the floor, howling in laughter. Artemis looked with anger at the smirking raven haired mess by her knees. "You little, your sooooo DEAD!" She was about to tickle him when Wally stopped her. "Whoa, calm down Arty and let me handle Rob." Wally turned to him. "Rob, dude, do you really want to Arty to attack you again? Just tell us where it is and we'll let you go, promise."

"N-no KF, she'll still continue even if I told you guys." Robin whined.

"OK! That's IT!" Artemis started advancing towards the boys until she loomed over Robin and held his cape.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? ARTEMIS, KID FLASH, LET ROBIN GO!" The two older teens let him go and stared at Aqualad in shock. The angry leader came closer to them. "Is this yours?" he held out a soaking wet TV remote in the air.

"Y-yes, thanks." Wally fumbled taking the remote from Kulder's hands.

"Next time, try not to drop it into the toilet" Kulder said walking away.

Wally looked at the remote and threw it into the air. "Ewww!"

Artemis looked at Robin. "Now you really are DEAD!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Robin called behind him as his grappling hook shot towards the roof, the angry archer not far behind.

"Here we go _again!_" Wally sighed chasing after them both.

**Well, What did you think? Please review.**

**This was actually inspired by my best friend (the archer) and her older brother (the speedster) trying to get their little sister (the ninja) to tell them where she put the monopoly dice. Thanks guys! And Thanks to whoever's reading this. **


	2. Cape 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice/Batgirl.**

**My second chapter... And soon after the last one! I never expected that! I will try to update at least once in, hopefully, less than a fortnight in the future. Thanks and special thanks to Shojobaby, ARL15 and Amozon28; Your reviews really made my week. :D **

_Wow! What a day!_ Yeah, sure, I got beat up and hurt, but being _THE BATMAN_'s protégé was AMAZING!By far this is the best day of my life. This is what I was born to do. Looking up at the man next to me, everything at the moment feels right. A big grin started spreading across my face and I'm not stopping it.

"You've done well, for your first day. Are you ready to go yet?"

The wind picked up and a light breeze gently carried our capes behind us. The vibrant city buzz echoed to the top of the build we were standing on. Sighing, I took it all in with a deep breath. I _will _protect this city, I vow it.

"Ok, let's go"

The Batman placed a hand on my shoulder and gave one of his super rare smiles, _kinda._ He gave me parcel wrapped in brown paper with a white ribbon wrapped around it. My heart's skipping 5 beats, I think. I wrapped Batman in a hug... And he hugged back.

"Welcome to the family, Batgirl."

_Next Afternoon_

Calling yesterday the best day of my life was wrong, today was the best day of my life. Batman told me he had special training for me today and he told me to open the parcel. By the way, that parcel was a newly designed Batgirl suit complete with boots and cape. Any ways, Bats took me to a place called Mt Justice where we met up with Robin, who introduced me to Aqualad...and the team. Then Batman announced that the team and I were to split into 2 groups and complete a team building exercise. The objective was to find people of interest, aka mentors, and take a photo with them. Afterwards the team were so accepting of me. And Aqualad...man is he hot! I sighed.

"What's wrong?" M'gann asked frowning.

"Nothing at all, just feeling a little overwhelmed" I quickly smiled reassuringly at her.

"Ok, so here we are, your new room," M'gann hovered up to the door handle excitedly and opened it.

The room around me was small but it was obvious someone had gone to the trouble of cleaning and painting it. "Thanks!" I finally said as I turned to the girls behind me.

Artemis shrugged. "No prob. That's what friends are for, aren't they?" They both looked at each other then at me. "We'll let you unpack, but be in the common room in 10 minutes or we'll start the movie without you." And then they left, closing the door behind them.

I quickly carried my bag to my bed and sat down. It wasn't bad, not as comfy as my bed at home but still good. Carefully I unpacked and placed everything where I'd like them. My room looked like a home now. I got dressed into my civvies and shades then folded my suit up. I picked up my cape and held it for a second. My cape is beautiful, Batman really out did himself. I try it on for the last time tonight and walk to the mirror. As it falls over my shoulders, a smile spreads over my face at a sudden realisation that just hit me on the head. I pull it off and drape it over the back of my chair. My hands are reluctant to let it go, because I now realise that the cape is the best part of this gig. I love this cape because it makes me feel powerful, not like a defenceless school girl.

"Come on Batgirl!" Robin yells down the hallway.

"OK!" I yell getting one last glance of my cape before turning the lights off and closing the door.

A cape is the best part of being a hero and this hero will _ALWAYS_ have hers.

**How was it? My friend (the archer) didn't say much about this one but I don't care. I came home from youth group at, like, 10:30Pm on Friday and took off the purple cape I had to wear, when suddenly it dawned on me. Running around town like an idiot was cooler with a cape. So now I have a new found respect for capes. Thank you everyone and please review. :D**


	3. Ponytails

**Disclaimer: I still don't own young justice and I never will :)**

**Sorry it took so long. I'm trying to do a Christmas story but I'll still try to update this one. Thanks heaps to ARL15, again, and thanks to everyone reading. Early Merry Christmas!**

"Bet you can't finish my course." Robin taunted his best friend.

"Bet ya I can." The speedster shot back.

Robin stopped and stood smirking at his best friend. "Prove it."

"Bring it on!" Wally cracked his knuckles and turned down the hallway towards the training room.

_Perfect! _Robin cackled evilly to himself. He strode down the hallway in the opposite direction and up a flight of stairs then entered the training control room. Quickly, he grabbed the microphone headed to the large tinted window. "Ok Wally. This course is called Artemis. To complete the course you will need to cut the pony tail of each of the holographic Artemis's, who will act weird around you. The time limit is 10 minutes. Scissors are found on the chair. Good luck, you'll need it!" Robin teased.

Wally's voice echoed in the room. "This'll be easy!" He scoffed.

_It sure will be. _Robin thought with satisfaction. "5...4...3...2...1 begin." The automated voice announced and Wally began cutting away. Every time he chopped a pony tail the Artemis disappeared. So far he was breezing through the simulation. _Time to find the real Artemis! _

Robin ran out of the room and all the way to the kitchen. M'gann was there baking a cake and Conner was watching the static. _Note to self: teach Supes to use remote. _He tapped the Martian girl on the shoulder. "Hey M'gann, do you know where Artemis is?"

Just as he said that a familiar automated voice boomed around the room. "Recognized: Artemis, B07"

"Never mind, but thanks anyway." He sprinted toward the zeta tubes where Artemis had just arrived. "Artemis!" The blonde girl rounded on him angrily. "Where IS WALLY? I'm going to KILL him!" She demanded trying to contain her anger.

Robin smirked. "He wanted to see you; last I saw he was in the training room." Artemis stormed away._ Man, I gotta watch this! _And the little ninja disappeared in thin air.

He raced back up the stairs and into the control room then sprinted to the tinted window.

"What's wrong Rob? You're silent, afraid I'm gonna win?" Wally teased. He advanced on an Artemis and swiftly cut the pony tail. Mean while totally oblivious to the real Artemis entering. Robin laughed from where he was watching. "Almost done...3..."He snipped the second last one then zipped round to cut the next one. "2... And 1, this one looks more real."

Artemis, the real one, stood there bewildered and a little annoyed. "Wally! What the..."

The speedster sped behind her and cut a good 20 inches of her hair. When he slowed down, the look of triumph faded into shock as he realisedit was _real_ hair he was holding. "W-w...wait, you're the r-r-real Artemis? I'm...it was...I-I'm s-sorry." Wally just stood there stammering, until Artemis sunk to the floor in pure rage.

"WALLACE WEST HOW DARE YOU CUT MY HAIR! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GROW IT THIS LONG?" Tears threatened to form in her eyes. Robin took this moment to dash down back to the training room. He met up with Kulder, Superboy, M'gann, Martian Man Hunter and Black Canary, who all heard the commotion and came running. M'gann rushed over to the angry girl teen and her uncle came over to help soothe her. "If you don't mind, I want to teach M'gann a really advanced move that will help your hair grow back to full length." The older Martian led the blonde and the younger Martian girl out of the room.

Robin started laughing wildly. Wally started to recover from the shock. "YOU!" He pointed towards the small raven haired boy. Everyone left in the room glared at him. "This is all YOUR FAULT!"

The boy backed towards the door. "Gotcha good this time. You completed the course, at least." He smirked and cackled before disappearing through the exit, leaving all the angry people behind.

**Ok, my Archer friend was the editor again. I might have to give her a real name to say thanks. Maybe. Anyways, thanks Archer! This idea wasn't really inspired by anything, other than the school bus window and whatever trees or stuff that went past. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Shouldn't have

**I do not own Young Justice :)**

**Merry Christmas and happy New Year! Sorry about not posting in ages but our Christmas was hectic, still I guess there's no excuse. The Christmas story didn't work so sorry if you were waiting for one. Thanks again to ARL15, your reviews mean **_**a lot**_** to me. Thanks and enjoy!**

Trees twirled past one by one, almost dancing, Robin observed as he stared tediously out the passenger window. It was an extremely hot summer's day. Artemis had dragged him along on her little _adventure_ in the old, beat-up car she got for her birthday last week, which by the way has no air-conditioning and the worst radio ever! "Can I...?"

"No" She snapped back. Robin felt sorry for KF, who made Arty mad in the first place therefore causing a drive all the way from Gotham to Central City.

"But just..."

"No!"

"Pl..."

"Noooo!"

"Ok" The little bird sighed, leaning back heavily into his seat. Trees buzzed past quicker. Hugging his seat belt tightly, he tried to relax but the look on his face betrayed his true feelings. _It just wasn't right! Something's wrong!_ "Um..."

"No!"

"But!"

"No, shut up!" The angry girl shouted.

"Arty...!"

Artemis glared at Robin. "I said no, do you..."

"Artemis! Watch out!" Shocked by the boy's sudden outburst her eyes snapped back to the road ahead of her, only it was too late. She swerved madly, just missing an oncoming truck, vainly tried to get back on the road, to no avail, and lost total control of the wheel. The world around them rattled and shook violently until a loud crunch and thud was heard and the rocky ride stopped.

The blonde dazedly turned to her little passenger and took in his injuries. "I'm sorry" She whispered before she gave in to the calling darkness.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Artemis woke up with a jolt. She had slept by the injured little bird's bedside for a week since the accident. She could have gone home by now, but grief and guilt weighed down on her so much. The older girl rarely left his room and refused to leave the hospital. Lack of sleep had really taken affect on her appearance. _He looks so young and fragile, in this comatose state._ Artemis laid her messy head on the side of his bed again. "I'm so sorry" She whimpered. Every time she closed her eyes the scene played back in her mind.

_*****__Flashback__*****_

"Ok" Robin sighed leaning back in his seat, holding the belt tight. _She shouldn't have ignored this!_ "Um..."

"No!" _And should have seen his discomfort._

"But!" _She shouldn't have not paid attention!_

"No, shut up!" _And not been so quick to anger._

"Arty...!" _She shouldn't have ignored his plea!_

Artemis glared at Robin "I said no, do you..." _And not taken her eyes off the road._

"Artemis! Watch out!" _But by then it was too late._

After narrowly avoiding the truck, the car lost control only to roll 3 times previously then crash into a tree. Rescue crews found them a little later and rushed them to the nearest hospital which happened to be in Gotham.

_*****__End of Flashback*_

The terrible vision, _no, _memory was haunting her. Slowly she held his limp hand. "I'm so sooooo sorry!" She sobbed out, no longer able to stand herself. "I shouldn't have been angry or sped or taken my eyes off the road. If you die I will _never _forgive myself. You were there for me when I needed it and you knew how to be a friend. I need my brother back. Please wake up. I'm sorry Dick!" During her sobbing, Artemis didn't realise that the heart rate monitor had picked up speed or that his eyes had opened until he squeezed her hand.

"Damn! You know my secret ID." Dick's voice rasped out. The blonde looked at him with teary eyes and saw him trying his best to smirk.

"You're Awake!" She cried hugging him tight.

He winced. "Careful of the ribs."

Artemis let go and sat back on her chair by his bedside but still held his hand. "It was all my fault! I'm sorry, so sorry" She whispered.

Dick's blue eyes stared at her. "Not as sorry as I am for getting in the car with you or as Wally will be when I get out of here." He joked the turned serious again. "It was _not_ all your fault. Don't ever think that."

They stayed silent for a few moments before Dick tried to lean forward. "Hey Arty, can you do me a favour?" He whispered.

"Sure, anything for you."

Dick just smirked harder. "Go kick Wally's butt!"

**Ok so that's that. Um...I've had this idea since before school ended in early December. This was again inspired by Violet (the Archer's new name) and me when we were having a **_**friendly**_** discussion during class. Since it's the holidays the message of this is to stay safe on the roads, **_**no speeding**_**, and never annoy the driver. Stay 'asterous' because no one wants to lose a friend or family member, especially around this time.**

**Well thanks for reading and happy holidays!**

**Please Review! :)**


	5. Did you make someone cry?

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice**

**Hey I'm back. Hope you missed me (not really, anyway). My new chapter, probably not my best one but I'll let you decide. Thanks again to Lin36bffbecca and ARL15. This was inspired by boredom. My brothers and I watched episode 18 (secrets) for the hundredth time and based on Batman's meeting, we reckon Robins the mole. I don't want him to be though! Ohhh, and who's mad about no new young justice episodes until after January? Any way here you go. Have fun!**

Conner sat on the couch watching TV. Artemis lay on the couch reading. He flipped through the channel after channel, while she lay there flipping pages. As far as they knew, or really cared, they were the only two left in the mountain. Silence bounced off the walls and right round the big room.

Arty, although enjoying the peace and quiet for once, had to speak or she was going to go crazy! She lightly lowered her magazine to look at the boy beside her. "So Conner, did you make anyone cry today?"

He grunted and she set her eyes back on the article she was reading. A couple of seconds passed before someone spoke. "Unfortunately, no. You?" Supes didn't take his eyes of the TV when he was speaking.

Artemis laughed then shrugged. "Yeah, got in a cat fight at school with one of the annoying rich girls. Showed her a thing or two." Conner grunted again then raised his hand, high-fiving Arty. Both keep doing their own thing, that is, until the computer announced a third person arrival.

"Recognised: Speedy, B02." At this mention the two teens on the couch whipped their heads in curiosity. They watched the angry red archer stomp out of the tube, yelling something about being "Red Arrow.", then walk up and flop down onto an empty couch. Pulling out his mobile he started texting, ignoring the other two's stares.

Eventually they got over their shock and Artemis picked up her forgotten book. "As I was saying, hey Roy, have you made someone cry today?" Supes and Arty waited until Roy put his mobile down to glare at them.

"Not yet. But Wally might when he gets back."

"Ouch, that's a..." she started to laugh out but shut up when she noticed he was serious. "Oh, okay." She sighed. Artemis went back to reading, Conner flipped channels and Roy kept texting.

And the silence continued...

**Here it is! Thanks for reading, It means a lot to me! Please review.**

**Hope you are all having a great day!**


	6. Chocolate

**Disclaimer: I don't own young Justice or cadbury.**

**Yawn! =D Hi. Hope you're all having fun at the moment.**

**Another short one. **

**Like all of my stories, this one was real. It started with my mum and me being normal (as possible) and ended in me writing it in story format. :) Must be hard living with a writer. **

**Thank you very, very, very (x100) much to ARL15 and Lin36bffbecca. :D**

_Mmmm, I'm hungry! I guess _that_ means it's time to check the fridge. _

Licking his lips he jumped from where he was seated and let his feet carry him to the kitchen. The room was quite large and had many shiny appliances calling his name, although he knew he wasn't allowed to touch most of them. Besides, he didn't feel like being defiant right then.

_Food! _

He grabbed the handle, which was cool to the touch, and pulled the big, white door open. All kinds of wonderful and disgusting foods greeted him, but one blue box on the top shelf in particular caught his eye.

_Cadbury Chocolate!_

He reached for the box excitedly. It wasn't often he got chocolate, and especially never at home. His excitement faded when flipped it over to find it was fruit & nut. As he reached to put it back on the top shelf, two stray pieces fell to the floor. The boy whistled innocently, picked them up and placed them on top of the box. Settling for a nectarine he went and sat on the kitchen bench.

Minutes later Kulder walked into the kitchen. "Good afternoon, my friend." He smiled waving to the little bird on the bench.

"Good afternoon!" Robin replied cheerily.

_The kid is eating a nectarine! _

But Kulder would not tease his choice of fruit. The older boy opened the fridge and looked for his chocolate. "It would appear a mouse has been in here." He said with a grin. "Maybe it was just Conner." Shrugging he grabbed the two pieces and put them in his mouth. Robin tried to stop himself but couldn't help letting little giggles escape.

"Why are you laughing? Was it you? I did not think you liked fruit and nut?" Kulder didn't dare swallow yet.

The little boy stopped laughing. "I went to check what type it was. Two pieces fell out and I..." He cracked up laughing again.

"I do not like the sound of this story. Is there something I should know before I swallow?"

Robin smirked. "Five second rule?"

**Ok, I'm awake now! :D Time to go find some chocolate. Thanks a heap for reading and please review!**


	7. The Waking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, nor do I own the poem **_**'The **_**Waking' which is written by Theodore Roethke.**

**Schools started (yes!) ... so I'm going to be super busy (aww!). I got a project on the second day of school. **_**Who does that?**_

**Anyways that means, 1) I'm going to have my editor, Violet, back; 2) My updating speeds going to go from slow to turtle pace!**

**Thanks Again :) to spi-razz, ARL15 and Lin36bffbecca. Anyway this is going to be quiet a sad chapter for me, and probably you too. So enjoy!**

Clouds drifted across the full moon high above. The navy blue sky was blanketed with tiny silver stars that shimmered like diamonds. Slowly a girl trudged through the thick white snow. Bitter cold wind danced around her, whipping and tearing at her thin jacket. Her breathing billowed out as smoke, while she whispered numbly. _I wake to sleep, and take my waking slow. 'I feel my fate in what I cannot fear. I learn by going where I have to go.' _

She never knew what the words meant, but the smooth rhythm calmed her. This poem had stuck with her since she was 4 because her mother used to sing it to her. Her mother's sweet voice sang happily in her head, after all, even if she was bad she still loved her kids and acted happy just for them. Memories kept dancing around her mind. Though the girl kept moving through the snow and wind, head down, painfully aware that tears threatened to slip down her face. _'We think by feeling. What is there to know? I hear my being dance from ear to ear. I wake to sleep, and take my waking slow.'_

The wind suddenly picked, bringing with it small snowflakes. But as before the girl pushed on, just hugging her jacket tighter. With much sadness she thought about her past. She wondered what would have happened if things had been different, if _he _would've been with her. Those thoughts ended when she made it to the large black iron gates. The sight of them made her heart skip a beat. She really wished she didn't have to be here. They creaked open and she walked softly along past the rows of head stones singing her poem. _'Of __those so close beside me, which are you? God bless the Ground! I shall walk softly there, And learn by going where I have to go.'_

At the bottom of the hill she stood staring. Up upon the hill was a tree, one old lonely tree. It seemed to glow, even if there was no light. That tree was where she needed to be, but a large flight of winded stairs was the only thing in her way. The girl began her assent up the large twisting flight, stair by stair, battling the snowy wind. _'Light takes the Tree; but who can tell us how? The lowly worm climbs up a winding stair; I wake to sleep, and take my waking slow.'_

By the tree a gravestone was set, and beside the gravestone was the girl. She no longer had the strength to stand. Falling to her knees she sobbed, tucking herself into a ball. Her hood fell back revealing the girls deathly pale face and long flowing blonde hair. The mood was grim. Although unaware of it, a second presence was there. _His _ghostly whisper could be heard on the howling wind, singing the next verse. _'Great Nature has another thing to do. To you and me, so take the lively air, And, lovely, learn by going where to go.'_

Her head snapped up but no one was there. A smile formed on her lips. "Thank you, brother." She croaked out. Now she understood the poem, and she now also knew that _he _would always be with her. Shakily she stood pulling the hood back on, then moved the clinging vines and moss so she could read at the headstone one last time._* Tony Crock, 1997-2001, Son of Lawrence and Paula Crock, brother to Jade and Artemis. He will be remembered, forever *_ . She turned and started walking away quietly sing the last lines of the poem. _'This shaking keeps me steady. I should know. What falls away is always. And is near. I wake to sleep, and take my waking slow. I learn by going where I have to go.'_

**This chapter was a distraction for me. When I was little my brother died pretty much in front of me. (Don't feel sorry for me) It never really affected me and life went on, but now that I'm older I miss him. So I thought 'why not write my feelings in a Young Justice story?'. I feel this has helped and I'm sorry if it's too sad for you, but writing is the best therapy, right? :)**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. The date!

**Well hello there! School (and lack of sleep) have finally kicked in meaning my ideas may become more random and some may be totally stupid. But that's what happens when your friends and whacked out family are your inspiration. This was again the handy work of my immature friend and I bored in class. :P A great big Thank You and group hug to KTrevo, I'm Fine, and Lin36bffbecca. **

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Young Justice.**

M'gann sat at the kitchen bench in the cave, _trying_ (keyword being _trying_) to do her homework. She looked at the clock on the wall behind her. It was 5:24 on a Friday night and she was getting restless. '_Wally and Robin playing video games does not help!' _She thought annoyed. Quickly she finished scribbling and read it over. _'Hello M'gann! I forgot the date!'_ She moved to write it down but stopped. _'Err, what is the date?' _the red head looked up and saw the boys had stopped playing and started arguing.

"Ha, I won!" Robin scoffed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Dude, I was going easy on you." Wally shot back crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sure you were." The younger said sarcastically.

"Hey boys, what's the date?" M'gann asked.

Wally smiled, while Rob sighed. _'This is going to be tragic!' _He thought.

"It's the 6th of February, beautiful."

'_Not as bad as it could've been.' _Robin mentally shrugged. "Actually, it's the 5th today." He replied matter-of-factly.

"6th."

"Nope, 5th."

"6th."

"5th."

"6th."

"5th."

"6th."

Robin just crossed his arms. "I'm pretty sure I know my own birthday!"

Wally was about to say something but choked when he heard that. "It's your Birthday?"

"No! My birthday was last month, and you were there! Anyways, I was just trying to prove a point."

Artemis walked into the room looking as agitated as ever. "And that point would be?"

"Today's the 5th." The raven haired kid said simply.

Wally still had to be right. "Nu-uh, 6th."

Arty looked at M'gann. "It's the 10th."

Meg nodded and smiled. "Ok, thanks!"

"And how would you know that?" Wally asked, leaning on her shoulder.

"Yeah!" Rob agreed. Even M'gann looked questionably at Arty.

"Because, Baywatch, it's _my _Birthday."

Wally almost fell off Artemis and Robin looked about ready to fall over too. Their mouths gaped as they stared wide-eyed at the blonde archer. They were completely shocked!

The archer remained dead serious, but M'gann let a giggle escape. "Lol!"

**Thank you for reading! Sorry is it's extremely short but hopefully it's funny. Please review!**


	9. Monitor

**I feel like I haven't written in ages, but that probably because I've but writing my story in my work book and other than that I've been writing maths equations. Sorry for anyone waiting but I have time management issues. About the story?...this is what happens when it's 12:30 at night and on the way home from the city you play an I-pad in the car. :) Thank you heaps to candi711, RobinIsAwesome, EvrAnge, KTrevo, ARL15 and Batmanfan2400.**

**This is like a sequel to 'shouldn't have'. can you do that? Have a one-shot sequel to a one-shot? oh well! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young Justice**

For Wally this day had been horrible. By the time lunch came, he was ready to give up for the day but decided to go find Rob, or Arty. Instead he found both sitting on chairs sharing ice-cream. They were talking and laughing together. He crept forward so he could hear what they were saying.

"He doesn't suspect a thing so I think we're safe. Plus he's been busy all morning." The raven haired kid said smirking. He put his arm across the back of the archer's chair.

Artemis laughed. "It's great to get him out of the cave. And that gives us more time to figure this out."

Wally sat back, his mind racing. _'What is going on?' _He leaned forward again to listen.

"...So lucky, you're amazing!" Rob said.

Wally was walking away to calm his anger when a crash was heard. He sped back into the room in case either of the two was hurt. What he found shocked him. Artemis was on the floor with Robin on top of her, but the thing that caught his attention was the big grins.

"What are your problems?" Wally shouted outraged. _'My little brother loves my girlfriend! And they've been going behind my back!' _The speedster started speed pacing in front of them.

Rob looked up guiltily while Arty shoved him off with the same look. The youngest boy stood and went to reach for his friend. "It's not what you thi..."

Wall slapped his hand away. "I know what I saw and heard, don't try to deny it. We're no longer brothers, not even friends, Dick, and I'll talk to you about this later Artemis. I need to cool off; I'll be back in few hours." His voice dripped with venom making Robin flinch. Then Kid Flash stormed out of the mountain leaving two sorry looking teens behind.

It was well past 9 o'clock and the night was dark, or maybe that was the mood. Rob turned to look at the body in the back. He could just see the outline in the dark. "Hold on Kf, hold on." he whispered then returned back to looking the small screen. It was a bat-life monitor that was recording his friend in the backs current condition. He caught the stare of his blonde haired driver looking at him expectantly. The kid glanced back one more time then sighed. "It's not looking asterous. He's only got 1 life bar left." She frowned and they both quickly looked back before going back to their tasks. "Come on, you can do it, only 41 more miles. Hang in there."

The car was silent but the tension screamed out. Finally a frantic tapping broke the silence. "Damn Kf! Stay with us..." His voice trailed away in concentration.

"What's wrong Rob?" Artemis asked concerned.

Robin slid his finger to the right of the screen the frowned at Artemis. "His heart rate caught up with him. I managed to mirror and repeat his heart rate, plus I sent another chill through his body to cool his temperature. But they can both be dangerous..." His voice dropped to just audible. "I'm not sure if he'll make it."

Artemis winced at the uncharacteristic sadness in the kid's voice.

Robin continued to watch the single life bar, and then, like a candle blown out, it was gone. He began the typing and sliding again but this time it didn't work. "NO! Wally!" he cried out grief stricken. Arty knew what this meant and let tears escape. "Why?" Robin croaked out, tears streaming down his face. He kept sobbing while hugging the screen in his arms.

After 6 minutes all hope had been given up, 20 minutes later and the mood was extremely depressing. Rob was still sobbing in his lap while Artemis struggled to drive. She looked at the younger boy next to her. '_He looks so devastated!' _She reached over and rubbed his back a couple of times. He sniffled then spoke in raw sounding voice. "This is my fault! He's dead because I was stupid!"

"No, I'm his girlfriend, this was my fault."

"I'm his BROTHER! And he felt betrayed by me. I should have followed him sooner."

"Rob!" The blonde interrupted.

"No! It was my fault! He was my friend, my teammate, my brother, my family. I wasn't good enough and I let him down. It's all my..."

"Robin! Listen to me. Look at the screen."

He looked down at the screen and saw one...one little tiny life bar. "B-b-but how?"

"Who cares?" Artemis shouted with glee. "He's alive!"

Rob continued to watch the screen, afraid that if he looked away that life bar might disappear again. That thought passed though once Wally gained another bar. '_2 life bars!' _Arty drove as fast as her car would let her. The rest of the trip, Wally drifted between 1-2 bars.

Eventually the lights of happy harbor came into view.

**-Later at the mountain-**

Robin paced outside the medical room door while Artemis sat on a chair hugging her knees. They were anxiously waiting for Black Canary to give news on the speedster's condition. Both their nerves were high. Black Canary walked through the door. "He's in a bad way, but stable and I believe he'll pull through. The kid's very lucky you guys found him when you did. You can come see him now if you want." The two young heroes rushed into the room. Upon seeing him, Artemis whimpered and hugged the arrow family mum. Wally was almost fully covered in bandages and the parts that weren't bandaged mostly had purple bruises. In his right shoulder was a long deep gash and it appeared that he lost a lot of blood because he was so pale. Dips, IVs and machines hung off in him from all directions. Robin shivered looking at his friend. _'He looks so lifeless!' _Rob thought. Black Canary looked at the younger two kids. "He has many fatal injuries, but you two did a great job. I'll be sure to tell Batman." She smiled warmly at them. "How about you guys go get washed up?"

Artemis nodded her head and left the room. Robin sat down next to Wally's bed. "Not yet. I'm staying here 'till he wakes. I owe him an apology."

Black Canary nodded in agreement. She went to leave the room and paused when she got to the door. "Call me if you need me" Then she left.

Rob rested his head on Wally's bed. "Geez Wally, you of all people should know that I can't lose anymore family."

The last thing he expected was for the speedster to move, let alone talk! "What does it matter to you!" he rasped out.

Robin went into an emotional frenzy. "I'm so sorry and I want to make it up to you and...earlier me and Artemis were trying to think of the perfect birthday present and this wasn't what we had in mind..." He said at a speed faster than even Wally's.

"Oh." Wally said guiltily. He'd over reacted big time, which had almost cost his life and worried his friends to their deaths too. "I'm sorry for over reacting."

"I'm sorry too; I should have followed you as soon as you left." Rob looked down at his shuffling feet.

There was an awkward silence for a bit. "Soo, are we still brothers?" Wally asked.

Rob beamed. "Yep, brothers to the end." He leaned over and hugged Wally.

"Dude, go have a shower!" the older boy laughed when Robin went to sit back down.

"Why?"

Wally smirked. "Because I know you want one, and I need some rest."

**Well what do you think? Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it :) See you later armadillo! :P**

**Please review! **


	10. Boredom

**Long time, no chapters! Sorry about that but I've been preoccupied with my story 'This Is It' and I'm sorry about this but I won't be writing/publishing anything for quite awhile. Yeah, I've got exams, NAPLAN, and The Big Science Competition which I need to study for. No more Miss-Average! Hopefully I'll get some writing in between study and everything else, but otherwise, serious writing won't start until school holidays. Sorry again. :]**

**Thank you to candi711 for the review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice 'cause if I did I would finish the first storyline! The song is 'Can't be tamed' by Miley Cyrus.**

Wally was BORED! He lay on his bed throwing a red ball at the target on his ceiling, and yes he has a target on his roof courtesy of Robin, himself, paint and boredom. In fact, his whole room had been painted crazily because of that incident. He sighed throwing the ball up again hitting a bullseye. Wally sat up, alert, when he heard his computer turn itself on. Intrigued, he sped over and read the screen. A smirk lit up his face when he saw the open chat site. He sat down and started typing away.

_Wall-man just signed in._

_LittleNinja just signed in._

_Wall-man:_ How'd you do that?

LittleNinja: Do what?

_Wall-man:_ Turn my computer on by hacking it.

_LittleNinja:_ Skill, which you don't have. :P

_Wall-man:_ Haha, very funny. :I

_HelloMegan just signed in._

_Wall-man:_ Hey beautiful!

_LittleNinja:_ Hey Meg!

_HelloMegan:_ Hey boys. Wolfs really sick and might die, lol.

_LittleNinja:_ Meg, that's sad! And you did know lol means 'laughing out loud', right?

_HelloMegan:_ No! I thought it meant 'lots of love'.

_Wall-man:_ ROFL!

_HelloMegan:_ Really old fat ladies?

_LittleNinja:_ ^_^

_Wall-man:_ ^_^

_HelloMegan:_ g2g :)

_LittleNinja:_ Ok, Bye!

_Wall-man: _Cya later beautiful.

_HelloMegan:_ I'm not going anywhere!

_LittleNinja:_ But you wrote g2g.

_HelloMegan:_ Hello Robin! Got 2 grapes, da.

_Wall-man:_ g2g means 'got to go'

_HelloMegan:_ ... Oh, ok, haha. Bye!

_HelloMegan signed out._

_Wall-man:_ BWAHAHAHAHA!

_LittleNinja:_ Lol and rofl! Hey, wanna prank someone?

Wall-man: :] Who've you got in mind?

LittleNinja: *Evil laugh* I don't know, maybe Roy?

Wall-man: I'm in! What's the plan?

LittleNinja: Hehehe!

Two boys crept down the hallway of the mountain towards where the male bathroom was. A really off singing came from the door. "I can't be tamed. I can't be saved. I can't be blamed. I can't, can't, I can't be tamed. I can't be changed. I can't be tamed. I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed."

The boys started chuckling. "Dude, he's singing Miley Cyrus!" Wally whispered.

Robin smirked. "Lucky I brought this then." He waved a small video camera in his hand. Wally grinned at him. "Did you swap the shampoo?"

"Yep. I changed it with purple dye." Robin and Wally high fived, both impressed with their soon-to-be victory. Rob put the video camera in the wedge of the door.

"Well I'm not a trick you play, I'm wired a different way. I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake. It's set in my DNA. Don't change me, Don't change me, Don't change me, Don't change me. I can't be tamed." On that awfully out of tune note, Roy's hand reached out of the shower and grabbed his two fluffy white towels from the rack. After a minute he stepped out from behind the shower curtain with one of the towels wrapped around his waist and the other drying his hair. He walked over to the mirror and was taking the towel away from his head when his face paled completely. A shocked look of utter disbelief washed over his face as he brushed his fingers through his hair. "AAHHHHHHH! MM-MY BEAUTIFUL ORANGE HAIR IS PURPLE!" He stomped over to the shampoo bottle while the two boys in the hall held back the laughter as much as they could. Roy grabbed the bottle and poured a drop on his hand. Sure enough it was a dark purple colour, not at all like the creamy colour it usually is.

He stalked over to the mirror, closed his eyes and pinched himself, just to make sure it wasn't a bad dream. But it wasn't. When his eyes opened again it was still purple. A small glinted reflection in the mirror caught his attention. Once he saw the video camera wedged between the door and the fame he straight away knew what happened. Turning around with a murderous glare he stomped toward the door. "WALLY AND DICK GET BACK HERE!" The two boys bolted down the hall, Robin releasing his signature cackle. "YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY DECLARED WAR!" Roy yelled before slamming the door. Mean while the other two ran for the zeta's and each went home.

_Wall-man signed on._

_LittleNinja signed on._

_Wall-man_: Dude, we totally got him.

_LittleNinja: _And on video. I just posted it and already it's a youtube sensation!

_I'm-NOT-Speedy just signed on._

_I'm-NOT-Speedy: _Like I said before, I declare war!

_Wall-man: _He declared war. So is it on?

_LittleNinja: _It is so on! Especially after I send this to the entire league.

_Wall-man: _Sweet, g2g, later.

_LittleNinja: _Bye.

_I'm-NOT-Speedy: _You little rats are dead! You hear me? DEAD!

_Wall-man signed out._

_LittleNinja signed out._

**Like always, Thank you for reading and please review. Tell me if you thing the pranking idea is worth expanding on, and maybe even tell me some pranks (I've never actually pranked someone before.). **

**Have a great week! :)**

**~Goldenstripe**


	11. I think it's broken

**This chapter is for Scotty1609 and Students of the Arts. It's based on a prompt by Scotty1609 on the 'Young Justice Fanfiction Challenges' forum. And thank you to Students of the Arts for handing it over. I really appreciate it! **

**Violet (my editor) is back and she read this and approved so hopefully you guys'll like it as much as she did.**

**I am going to start the prank war after this so remeber, if you have any pranks PM me or review. :)**

**Thanks to ZS, ImaniSechelles, greekfreak101, Angel of Mysteries, candi711 and Lillianna Rider for reviewing. I'm so happy that you all liked it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice **

"Does this look different to you?" Superboy asked holding the kitchen appliance in his hands.

Robin cocked his head to the side, a frown on his lips. Wally mimicked his motions next to the boy, both having their eyes fixated on Superboy.

"Yup!" Robin finally squeaked. "I think it's broken!"

"Well, what do I do?"

"Dude, Batman's going to _kill_ you!" Wally threw his hands out for more emphasis, clumsily hitting Robin in the face. "I don't think you _can_ do anything because that's _broken_!"

Rob sighed. "No Wally. One) Batman doesn't _kill_, only severely punish, and two) it's a just blender."

Wally jumped back dramatically placing his hand over his heart, a mixture of mock shock and horror written across his face. "It's not just a blender, it's a broken blender! Anyway, Batman told me off for breaking the blender last time when I was with M'gann."

The Boy Wonder rolled his eyes and slapped his friend upside the head. "No Wally, you got in trouble because you turned it on without a lid and then broke it. It was _disastrous_, heavy on the 'dis'." He shuddered just thinking about it. "The kitchen still smelt like sardines longer than a week later. Who put's sardines in a milkshake?"

Wally grinned at his friend's reaction. "Uh, I do. You should try it some time."

Superboy grunted which brought the other two boys attention back to him. "Can you fix it?"

"Nope, na-uh, **Nr. Cale. **It's broken!" Robin exclaimed, not-so-accidently whacking Wally's face with his hand. He grinned smugly with satisfaction when Wally complained.

Superboy sighed in defeat when the two started an elbowing competition. '_Oh brothers!' _He thought turning his back to them

'_Recognised: Batman 03'_

Gulping, Superboy swivelled back seeking reassurance from his two idiot, mouse-brained 'brothers' but only felt a gush of wind followed by the signature cackle of a certain bird. A swoosh sound came from the direction he faced just before and a large shadow engulfed him. _'Dammit boys!' _Slowly he looked at the Bat. "Uh..."

Bat man cut him off with his intimidating voice. "Why are you standing in the middle of the hallway and what have you got in your hands?"

'_Tell the truth and suffer or lie and suffer later? Or maybe stand up and get angry?'_

'_Tell the truth!'_

'_M'gann? Wha...?'_

'_Sorry, couldn't resist. You've never thought this much openly, only grunted'_

Batman's batglare interrupted his thoughts. "Are you going to answer or just stand there?"

Conner's expression changed to one of determination. "Batman, I broke the blender." He held the mangled and messed up appliance out in his hands.

"Well done, do you want an award for that? Go put it back in the kitchen and tell Robin and Kid Flash to meet me in the training room. We need to have a long discussion." And with that the Dark Knight stomped past him and turned towards training room. After his moment shock, Conner walked towards the kitchen.

When he got to the kitchen he put the blender on the table with an 'out of order' sticky-note on it. The gust of wind shot towards the fridge and before he knew it both the speedster and the ninja were staring intently at Conner with big puppy dog eyes. They looked like two year olds in a candy shop. "What'd he say?" Robin begged.

"Yeah, how much trouble did you get into?" They both willed Conner to side with them as if their life depended on it.

Conner grunted and crossed his arms across his chest. "He just told me to put it back here."

"Ha! Told ya!" Wally yelled in Robins face.

Robin rolled his eyes behind his shades. "Wally, you fuzz ball! _I_ told _you_!" He punched his friend in the arm, hard. Giving a bird glare Robin looked back at Supes. "What else did he say?"

The clone shrugged. "You and Wally need to go to the training room for a 'long discussion'"

Wally's face paled to a deathly white. "Dude, we gotta get out of here, now!" Rob nodded in agreement.

"What'd you do?" Asked a bewildered Superboy.

Rob got his grappling hook out while the red head sped off. "Harmless prank?" The ninja replied before disappearing, _again_, leaving only the echoes of his eerie laugh, a confused Superboy and the broken blender.

**Thanks for reading. Vă rugăm să consultaţi! **_**(or Romanian to English translated 'Please review!'). **_**Hope you liked it!**

**Oh and about the **_**'Nr. Cale.' **_**that Robin said, it means 'no way' in Romanian. Violet was like 'since when did you speak Romanian?' and I was like 'since never, I looked up a translation'. It was pretty funny. :]**

**I'll write to you when I write to you, but 'till then stay whelmed! :D**


	12. IMPORTANT!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

ncalkins

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Mai Ascot

ForbbidenForest

Blood of the Dawn

FudoTwin17

Violet (the editor)

Goldenstripe2510

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Goldenstripe2510: Sorry this isn't a chapter...This is much more important! Critique and suggestions are what reviews are there for...This isn't critique, this is bullying. This is the reason why so many people commit suicide. People like me use writing to get away from bullying at school and life in general. Now our safe haven is no longer an escape. Fan Fiction is a site for ALL ages and ALL writing levels and styles. Please Help! This is soooo... ugghh I can't even think of a word... upsetting is an understatement...it's sick!... sorry, this is just so... ...

My stories are now going on hiatus until after exams.


End file.
